Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Secret of My Excess Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 CMC.png|It's About Time Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three One Bad Apple Train station overview S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|Scootaloo Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle's horn magic color.png|Sweetie Belle's magic brings a great big smile... Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Scootaloo's face S3E04.png CMC jumping S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from babs SE3Ep4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png|Tomatoes? Poor Scootaloo. 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed holo S3E4.jpg|Babs Seed song Season 3 Episode 4 cinema CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png|Scootaloo with a mustache. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png|Scootaloo at the cinema with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Good work Scootaloo. Scootaloo_with_wrench_'cutie_mark'_S3E04.png Scootaloo LoL face S3E4.png|Why you make us think you're lying Scootaloo. Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Welcome the new Cutie Mark Crusader! Other episodes Scootaloo_flying.png|Scootaloo flying Merchandise G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo, from Castle Creator. CastleCreator Scootaloo2.png CastleCreator Scootaloo3.png CastleCreator Scootaloo4.png CMC intro.png Zazzle Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders! CMC as flower fillies.jpg Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders